


Captain

by undertheteacup



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Flirting, Home, Tali is such an adorable shy domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheteacup/pseuds/undertheteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic about Shepard attending Tali's trial in ME2 and realizing just what the crew of the original Normandy and Tali in particular mean to her. Some fun flirting & such in Chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She first caught herself thinking it when choosing Garrus as the third crew member to attend Tali’s trial, thinking _better keep it in the family_ , and taking notice of it made her equal parts amused, determined, and deeply, achingly sad.

But then Shala'Raan called Tali _vas Normandy_ and it was like someone had suddenly lit a flare in her insides, hot and bright. She thought she shouldn’t be happy, that to Tali this was a horrible blow, but still - a little part of her was already clenched tight and protective around that warmth.

And then it was Tali she was holding tight in her arms, her body wracked with sobs. It was Tali’s father’s corpse and his recorded voice offering only instructions; never any of the things Tali needed. It was _you deserve better_ , and

_I got better, Shepard. I got **you**._

It was holding back the truth of Rael'Zorah’s misdeeds, passing up a chance to give the admiralty board a piece of her mind regarding the quarian decision to try wiping out the geth to begin with… because Tali asked her to. Because this trial had become about everything but Tali, and this is what Tali actually needed.

Because if it was actually about Tali, this was what you do for family. You put them first. That much she remembered, from back on Mindoir before the slavers. Back on the old Normandy (the real Normandy) before Cerberus.

And of course, family meant Tali’s teasing ( _it was fun watching you shout_ ).

And it meant _Let’s go home, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the adorably fluffy, awkwardly flirty, and just a teensy bit kinky follow-up. Mostly dialogue.

"So what is it they say? Captain in the streets, kitten in the sheets?" 

"Who says that? It can’t have been quarians, you guys don’t have kittens. For that matter I’m not even sure you have sheets.."

"One picks up all manner of things, traveling around the galaxy. You’d be surprised what new skills I’ve acquired since you first met me as a blushing young engineer just fresh off on Pilgrimage."

"Ohhh, so that whole time you were blushing?" she says.

"Damnit Shepard, you’re doing it again! I told myself I was going to be all nonchalant and in charge, but now–"

Shepard steps in close to speak right in Tali's ear, practically touching her. "-don’t worry. You’ll still get plenty of chances. If you can find us somewhere private," she lowers her voice even further, "I know you like to watch me shout. And I’d love for you to _make me_."

Tali giggles adorably. "Shepard, that was such a bad line.."

"Hey, you started them! Are you interested or not?"

" … Yes. Let’s go."

She hooks a finger in Shepard's belt loop with surprising authority and saunters off, leading Shep behind.


End file.
